We're Invincible
by moon-bunny15
Summary: After another winning match, Hinata pays Kageyama an unprecedented compliment and the taller boy has no idea how to take it. What was going on between them? Who is that girl with Hinata? Why was he feeling so jealous? Warning - gay love. Sweet, but gay none the less.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of Haruichi Furudate and subsequent publishers. :)

* * *

 _"Yesss! Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

Hinata leapt for joy, shouting at the top of his lungs. His sweaty face red with excitement and his eyes almost teary.

Kageyama was still stunned - had it actually worked? Had their last winning play actually worked?

"Kageyama! We did it! _We did it!_ " Hinata fell onto him in a large embrace.

Kageyama was stunned but held onto his shaking and cheering friend. When he set him down, the smaller boy looked up at him with a gleaming pink face.

"You're so awesome!"

The taller boy felt his chest constrict and looked down at him, stupefied. He had not received such a direct compliment from Hinata before. And he didn't know how to handle it.

There wasn't time to reason through it yet, as the rest of the time ran up to them and piled onto them in celebration.

"Yes! Yes! Whoo!"

The cheering deafened him and somewhere in the chaos, Hinata had left his arms. Kageyama looked around, trying to spot his carrot top of the beaming faces of his taller teammates.

 _What?!_

Somehow, he had gotten all the way to the Shizuku and was bowing and blushing with her. He felt a pang of something - he wasn't sure what - but decided he was being childish. It wasn't a secret that Hinata had a crush on the team's manager. Kageyama watched him and for the first time identified a nagging feeling of _something_ within him. But he ignored it.

 _Whatever. We have to clean up._

* * *

"Oi! Kageyama! What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, sorry Daichi-san, I'm waiting for Kageyama. He's taking forever," he said with slight exasperation.

"Don't worry about him. He'll catch up," the captain said, waving him to the bus. "Let's load up."

"Oh, okay."

He glanced at the exit once more and left. What was keeping him, anyways?

On the bus, Kageyama took his seat at his regular spot, the seat beside him empty for his partner. He looked back at the entrance and saw Hinata walking out of the building with a girl. She had her phone in her hand, so did he. He frowned. What was he doing?

"Oi! Looks like Hinata has a girlfriend!" Tanaka guffawed.

"What! Really!?"

The entire bus pressed their faces against the windows, fogging up the glass. Kageyama stayed in his seat. Since when did girls approach _Hinata_?

"Hey! Enough goofing around! We're leaving!" the coach shouted from the entrance.

"Yes! Sorry about that!"

Hinata boarded the to a crowd of cheering and whoops, asking him who the girl was.

"Hinata!" Kageyama called out, trying to get his friend's attention.

 _Your seat's next to me. Hurry up and sit down._

But Hinata didn't make it to his 'assigned' seat, next to Kageyama. Tanaka pulled him into the empty seat beside him and everyone began interrogating him.

The tall boy stopped and looked. What was going on? Everyone seemed to be keeping him away from Hinata today. _Why do I even care? Not like he's anything to me._ But as he glanced at the empty seat next to him, something within him knew there was an imbalance somewhere.

He watched the laughing boy and felt it again. _What's so awesome about that girl? Or Takana, even?_

His mind recalled the complement Hinata had given him earlier that day. You're awesome. Had he meant it? Kageyama looked to the empty seat and blushed. _It's not that big of a deal_ , he lied to himself.

"Hey, someone looks jealous," Tsukishima observed, smirking.

"Shut up," he said dismissively.

"Man, you really are pissed, King, to have such a shitty come back."

Kageyama ignored him. He wasn't going to be baited but _him_ of all people.

* * *

The bus ride was longer than he would have expected. He didn't sleep well, despite his best efforts. The seat felt empty next to him and he seemed hyper aware of Hinata's voice. What the fuck was going on?

"Alright! Go home! Get some sleep!" Ukai-sensei ordered.

"Yes!"

Kageyama looked at Hinata. He knew the boy would look at him and ask him for a toss. _He always does that._ And he felt a warmth and comfort in that.

"Kageyama!" the cheer came.

The tall boy smiled. _Finally. Balance will be resumed._

"Give me a toss!"

"Not tonight," came the captain's voice.

"What?"

"No, you guys should go rest. Seriously. Not today," he laughed, clapping them on the shoulder. "Seriously, you guys have earned it."

Kageyama felt himself bristle with frustration. Why was everyone set to keep them apart!? This was his partner! They needed to work together! They should spend as much time as possible together! They were invincible together! Shouldn't they be trying harder!?

He was about to protest when Hinata looked at him and he paused. Once the captain was out of earshot, Hinata grabbed Kageyama by his collar. "The soccer field. I have a ball in my bag."

The smile the small boy gave him made the world right again for Kageyama. He felt a warmth close in around him and he wasn't sure whether it was relief or amusement that this kid carried around a volleyball with him wherever he went.

He nodded and left.

A few minutes later, the two boys were at the soccer field together.

"You're late," Kageyama scolded.

"Whatever. I was the one that said to meet here anyways," Hinata laughed.

"We can't exactly have a toss right here," Kageyama observed.

"So we'll work on receiving," Hinata beamed.

" _You'll_ work on receiving, cuz you suck," Kageyama teased.

"Shut up! I'm better!" Hinata barked defensively. And Kageyama couldn't help but laugh.

"You're in a good mood," Hinata observed, tossing him the ball.

"We won, of course I'm in a good mood," he shrugged.

Hinata caught the ball and looked at it with love. "Yes. _We_ won!"

He looked at the taller boy with an expression that made him blush. "Toss the ball already!"

"Kageyama. With me by your side, we are invincible," he said with emotion in his voice. "Nothing can stop us when we're together."

 _What's he saying? It sounds like a damn love confession!_

"Whatever! Toss the ball."

Hinata ignored him. "Remember when we first started? You said I wasn't needed to win. That I wasn't essential in your opinion."

Kageyama shrugged.

"It really hurt me that you thought that," Hinata said softly. He put the ball to his forehead, sadly recalling the time.

"Hey, come on. That's not the case anymore," Kageyama approached him. He set his hand on Hinata's shoulder and felt him shaking.

The small boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. They were angry, happy, sad . . . everything all at once and Kageyama felt himself react before he realized what he was doing.

A finger wiped a tear from the edge of his eye and both boys looked at each other. There was something going on but both feared it and wanted it. They wanted to say something but their situation was so fragile, a sudden move and it would shatter.

"Tell me, that you need me," Hinata said softly.

 _For volleyball? As a partner? What do you mean?_

"Please . . ."

"I . . ." Kageyama was at a loss for words. In what way did Hinata want to be needed? In what way did Kageyama need him.

Kageyama felt the situation tensen. Something was going to break. Something was going to give and he didn't know what it was going to be.

Hinata looked at him with expectant and completely trusting eyes. Those eyes that were the first to say to him, 'I trust you'. Those eyes that closed when he hit the ball. Those eyes that spoke to him across the court. Hinata's eyes. In those eyes, there was never a sliver of doubt that they were unstoppable.

"I need you," the boy said again, tears falling from his eyes. "Together, nothing can stop us."

Kageyama's hands cupped his face, wiping away the emotions that fell on his face. It could have been so much. So many reasons he was crying. _It doesn't have to be me. He's just excited we won the match_ , Kageyama thought to himself.

But somewhere in the air, there was a hint that he was crying for Kageyama to tell him he was needed too.

"Hinata," Kageyama breathed. "Together, with me by your side, nothing will stop you . . . us. We are invincible, together. Do you trust me?"

They looked into each other's eyes, stormy with feelings and emotions that may have always been there but had never been so desperate.

"One hundred percent." And his eyes confirmed it.

"I need you," he whispered.

"I need you too, Kageyama."

The ball was lowered between them and in the setting sun, something was evolving between them.

"Who was that girl?" Kageyama asked before he could stop himself.

"Girl?" Hinata's eyes didn't leave his.

"You walked out with her of the gymnasium."

"Oh, her. She was asking me about you . . ."

 _What?!_

"I told her you weren't interested . . . sorry . . . I shouldn't have made that decision for you." But in his eyes, Hinata had not a single sliver of regret.

"Why did you tell her that?" _So that's what that was._

"I don't want you to be interested . . ." he whispered.

Kageyama felt his chest constrict. Hinata, always so straightforward and honest.

"Why?" he couldn't stop himself. Maybe he didn't want to know the answer. Maybe the answer would shatter whatever it was that was in the air. But he needed to know.

"You'll stop being my partner . . ." he said weakly.

"Volleyball has nothing to do with our personal lives," Kageyama gently challenged.

Hinata's eyes clouded with worry and he grabbed onto Kageyama's arms with his shaking hands. _He's shaking. Why?_

"She'll get between us . . ."

"Us?"

"Us," he said with affirmation.

"What is 'us'?"

True, Kageyama had felt it too. Somehow, these two rivals had become a unit. A thing. But what 'thing' was it?

"I'm not sure either," Hinata whispered. "But she would ruin it and I don't want that. I don't want . . . anybody to take you from me."

Kageyama felt pride well up inside him. _What is this feeling?_

"Am I yours?" he sweetly challenged, smiling, putting his forehead against Hinata.

"Yes."

The tall boy felt breathless at the look of complete confidence in the smaller boy's eyes. They were a unit. They were something to Hinata. Neither were sure what but Kageyama couldn't help but feel overwhelming joy that he wasn't the only one that felt it.

"You didn't sit with me on the bus today," he gently scolded.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be sure to sit next to you next time," Hinata smiled, blushing.

"Good." Kageyama looked deep into those eyes that trusted him. Hinata wasn't pulling away, he wasn't shy or afraid of how they were touching.

Hinata's hands moved up to Kageyama's shoulders and onto his back, as if trying to embrace him. Trying to get closer.

"Have you felt it too?" he whispered.

In that moment, whatever it was broke. Kageyama felt himself grow hot. Hinata felt on fire. And before they knew it, they were embracing and getting closer and closer.

The ball was between their feet but they didn't care.

The sun was setting and as the darkness fell, their lips touched. They were hesitant, nervous at first. But quickly they found their groove. Kageyama kissed Hinata, pulling him in close. Hinata tip toed to get closer to Kageyama's face. They embraced and kissed, the sounds of their breathing deafening them.

Hinata clutched onto Kageyama's shirt, clawing at his body. _This is mine. He's mine. Nobody will take him from me!_

Kageyama tried to completely engulf Hinata. Overwhelm his small frame with everything he was. _He's my partner. We're a unit. Together, we can do anything!_

"You two really should pay more attention to where you are," came a voice.

The boys suddenly crashed to earth again and they jumped away from each other, shoving each other back and falling over.

"What!?"

Tsukishima looked at them, shaking his head.

"You two are so careless. What if someone else had seen you?" he said grabbing the ball that had been between them.

"What?! Nothing is going on!" Hinata lamely cried out.

"I saw you two. The least you could do is come up with a better lie," he smirked at them.

Kageyama felt his face erupt in a frenzy. Hinata looked away, refusing to meet either's gaze.

"Not that I'm surprised but you two really need to be more aware. Do that kinda stuff somewhere else," Tsukishima said tossing Kageyama the ball. "Really, King? Be more careful."

He turned to walk away.

"Uh - Tsukishima!"

He looked back at Hinata. He was still on the floor, Kageyama was standing.

"Uhm, are you . . . that is . . ."

"I'm not going to say anything. It's none of my business, but you two owe me."

He walked away and the two boys were left alone. Hinata looked down and got up, fixing his shirt. He didn't meet Kageyama's face and the tall boy felt a sudden sadness well up within him. Was it over?

"Uhm . . . so . . ."

"I, uhm, liked it," Hinata said weakly.

Kageyama looked at him in shock and smiled. "Me too."

They both blushed and chuckled.

"Wanna call it a day?" Kageyama smiled.

"Sure. We can go get something to eat?" Hinata said timidly.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you on a date?" he teased.

"What!? No! It's just!" Kageyama laughed at the smaller boy's panic and grabbed his hand, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Shut up already. I'll take you out, okay?"

Hinata pouted and looked away, closing his hand around Kageyama's. "Okay. Whatever. But you better not tell the guys about this," he said moodily.

"I won't if you won't," Kageyama said smoothly.

"Who won't tell who!?" came a voice.

The two boys felt their hearts drop and looked up to see Tanaka and the rest of the guys looking at them in shock.

" _Aaahh!_ What are you -"

"We figured you'd be in the gym," Daichi-san explained.

"When you weren't, we figured you'd be here," Asahi said with a teasing grin on his face.

"What exactly are you two doing?!" Tanaka demanded.

"Uh! No! It's not!"

"Yeah, it's pretty much that," Tsukishima chimed in with a smile.

 _"Eeehhhhhh!"_

* * *

First Kageyama/Hinata fanfic! Please R/R! :D Thank you!


End file.
